The Annoyance of a certian Pureblood
by KikuHonda22
Summary: Kaname is slowly starting to get annoyed as Takuma starts hanging out with him less and less. While Takuma starts to wonder why Kaname is staring at him a lot and decides to confront Kaname. Will any good come from it? Contains Yaoi.


**Hello everyone~! This is the second fanfic I have written and the first one to be completed. I really hope you like it. All rights go to Matsuri Hino.**

* * *

Kaname's POV

I was sitting in my chair, very irritated. I was annoyed that Takuma was not with me a lot more anymore. It seemed that he was always with Shiki now. I did not like it one bit. Takuma should be with me more than anyone else. I will not tolerate Takuma hanging out with someone for too long.

All the sudden there was a knock at the door. I knew it was Takuma. Not because of his sweet, delicious smell but for the fact I asked Seiren to call him here. "Come in.", I replied to Takuma's knock.

Takuma opened the door and walked inside. "Will you please close the door?" I asked. Takuma nodded and closed the door. He turned around and faced me. "You said you wanted to see me, Kaname?" he inquired.

"Yes, I did. Please come here." I replied. Takuma walked over to me without question. I grabbed Takuma's arm, pulled back his sleeved, and bit into his arm. Takuma winced as my fangs pierced his skin. I drank his sweet, succulent blood. It tasted so good that I did not want to stop. However, I had to let go soon, for class was going to start very soon. I licked my fang marks on his skin very slowly, making sure I got every last drop of blood. I looked over at the clock out of the corner of my eye to see that the bell was going to ring. I stopped licking his arm and the bell rang.

Of course, Takuma jumped. I slowly licked his wound two more time and stopped. "It's time for us to go." I said and looked up at Takuma. My eyes widen as I realized that Takuma was blushing. "R-Right." Takuma said, stuttering. He quickly turned around and headed toward the door.

Takuma's POV

I hurriedly walked to the door. I swiftly opened the door and walked down the hallway. 'I can't believe it! I was slowly becoming erect just from him licking a bite wound he made.' I thought to myself. I was so embarrassed. I finally made it to the room I shared with Shiki. I opened the door and saw him slowly getting ready. He looked up at me.

"Did something happen?" Shiki asked me.

"Why do you ask?" I tilted my head.

"It's just that I smell a little bit of your own blood coming from you…. But you appear to be fine so I guess it is nothing bad…." Shiki left the room after saying that and slowly made his way to the entrance to the school.

I sighed. There was nothing I could do right now about me smelling like blood. I gathered my books and exited the room. I made my way down to the entrance and decided to stand next to Shiki.

Kaname walked out of the dorm with Seiren right behind him. He gently smiled at everyone. I felt embarrassed to be looked at so when he looked at me, I turned away. Shiki looked at me, then at Kaname, then back at me. He shrugged and watched the door open. We all entered the academy ground. I felt Kaname's stare at me the whole entire time we were walking to class.

When I finally made it to class, I was hoping he would stop staring at me. Unfortunately for me, that did not happen. I felt completely embarrassed from Kaname staring at me. I couldn't focus on what the teacher was talking about at all. I couldn't even take down any notes like I usually do. However, I did wonder why he was staring at me. It wasn't like him to do that. I decided to ask him about that after school let out.

Once class was over, I got up and approached Kaname. "May I talk to you about something?" I asked.

Kaname smiled. "Of course. We can talk in my form room."

I nodded. I followed Kaname back to his dorm room. "Now, what is it you want to ask me?" Kaname said as I closed the room door.

"Why were you staring at me the whole time? I was so embarrassed that you kept on staring." I said, slightly blushing.

"I felt like looking at you Takuma." Kaname grinned. "I was also thinking of other things but decided to keep on staring at you as I thought."

I couldn't believe what Kaname just said. "Well, I'm going back to my room to talk with Shiki. At least he doesn't stare or do anything to embarrass me.", I said and turned around and headed for the door.

Kaname's POV

I really did not want to hear Takuma say he would rather hang out with Shiki than me. Pissed, I got up and quickly walked up behind Takuma before he could make it to the door. "All I see and hear from you is Shiki. It is starting to annoy me." I grabbed Takuma around the waist and through him gently on the bed. I pinned him down to the bed. He just stared at me, wide eyed.

I bent down and kissed Takuma. He closed his eyes and starting blushing. I stopped my kiss and smiled at him. "You are so cute when you blush." Before he could say anything back, I kissed him again. This time, I licked the bottom of his lip, asking to enter. Takuma opened his mouth and allowed my tongue to go into his. I felt around inside his mouth, making sure I covered every spot.

"Mhmmmmmm….." Takuma moaned a little with my tongue inside his mouth. I carefully unbuttoned Takuma's jacket and shirt. With my tongue still in his mouth, I felt around his chest and stomach with my hands. I found his nipples and pinched them both at the same time.

"Mhmmmmm!" moaned Takuma again. I finished our long kiss and looked down at Takuma's chest. I smiled and bent back down. I licked one of Takuma's nipples as I fondled the other one. "Ahhh!" moaned Takuma.

Takuma's POV

It felt really good to be fondled by Kaname. I felt my mind going blank as he continued to touch me. I no longer thought of calling out to anyone for help anymore. I even felt myself going erect as Kaname continued to lick and fondle my nipples. Kaname took the hand he was fondling my nipple with and moved it to my pants. He unbuttoned and unzipped my pants. With both of his hands, he took my pants off and slid down my underwear.

He grabbed my member and started to slowly stroke it as he continued to lick my nipple. "Ahhhh!" I screamed out in pleasure. It felt great, being touched by Kaname. He slowly started to stroke my member faster. He brought his head down to my member and licked the tip. "Kaname!"

Kaname smiled and licked the pre-cum that was slowing coming out. He slowly licked up and down my member. "K-Kaname!" I felt really great. He took me into my mouth and sucked. He also moved his tongue around my member slowly while he was in his mouth. "Ahhhhh!" Kaname slowly retracted and licked the tip of my member. He moved his head down to my hole and stuck his tongue into it while he stroked my member up and down."A-Ahhhh! K-Kaname!" He continued to thrust his tongue in and out of my hole. "K-Kaname!" He then retreated and took my member back into his mouth and quickly moved his mouth up and down.

"K-Kaname! I-I'm coming!" I felt my muscles contract and my back arch up. Then, I came right into his mouth. He swallowed my cum. "K-Kaname! Don't swallow it!" I blushed even more.

Kaname looked into my eyes and smiled. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself. However, you did taste very good."

I blushed, hard. "K-Kaname…."

Kaname bent back down and licked the tip of my member. "Ahhhhh!" I yelped in pleasure. It still felt good, having him touch me. "You're still very wet down here, so this shouldn't be too painful."

"What do you me- Ahhhhh!" I started to ask when he put a finger into me whole. He moved his finger around inside. "A-Ahhhh!" I yelled in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

Kaname smiled. "You're still so cute, Takuma." he whispered into my ear and stuck another finger into my hole.

I blushed so hard I was pretty sure my whole face was red. "Ahhhhh! K-Kaname! F-Feels so g-good!" Kaname kissed me and stuck a third finger into my whole. "Mhmmmm!" I moaned as Kaname moved the three fingers inside me. I felt my member becoming erect once more.

Kaname's POV

I continued to move my three fingers inside of Takuma. My erection was slowly becoming more painful inside my pants. I unbuttoned and unzipped my pants. I pulled down my pants and underwear while I continued to thrust my fingers inside of Takuma. "Mhmmmm!" moaned Takuma.

I stopped kissing Takuma. "You really are cute, Takuma."

"Shut up Kana- Ahhhhhh!" Takuma tried to retort as I hit his sensitive spot. I smiled and hit the same spot again. "Ahhhhh! K-Kaname! P-Please! E-Enough! I-I'm so embarrassed!"

"Sorry, I don't think so. Not after I saw how erect you are once again, Takuma." I pulled my fingers out of him and lined my member up with his hole. I slowly and gently entered him. "Nhnnnnn.", I moaned as I felt his tightness around my member.

"Ahhhhhh! K-Kaname! N-No! Ahhhh!" Takuma yelled in pain and slight pleasure.

"Shhhhh…. Be quiet and just bare with the pain for a little bit." I fondled his nipples and nibbled his ear as I continued to enter to him to distract him.

"Ahhhhhh!" yelled Takuma. I smiles as I entered Takuma to the hilt. I stayed there to let Takuma get used to my member inside of him. "Just tell me when to move."

Takuma nodded. "Please…. M-move, p-please. Kaname!" he panted slightly.

I smiles. Of course my dear Takuma." I slowly started to move my member inside of him.

"Ahhhhh!" moaned Takuma. He started to pant even harder underneath myself. "K-Kaname!"

I slowly moved my member almost all the way out and then slowly pushed it back in. I did this a couple more times before I started to move faster.

"Ahhhhh!" Takuma yelled. "Faster! ... K-Kaname! P-Please!" Takuma begged me. I started to move even faster, thrusting into him. "Nhnnnnn….." I groaned as I felt the friction between my member and the inside of Takuma's hole.

As I went faster, I hit his sensitive spot. "Ahhhhh! Kaname!" Takuma cried in pleasure. I continued to thrust in that very spot. "Kaname!" Takuma continued to yell in pleasure.

All the sudden, I felt Takuma's muscles tighten around my member. He arched his back up and came again. As his muscled tightened around my member, I continued to thrust a few more times and the friction became too great and I came inside of Takuma. "Nhnnnn.", I moaned as Takuma yelled in pleasure "Kaname!

I took my member out and collapsed beside Takuma. Both he and I panted heavily. I looked over at Takuma and smiled at him. He blushed and turned his head away from mine. "Don't do that." I said. I took my arms and pulled him close to me. I nibbled in his ear. "Ta-ku-ma. I love you." I whispered in his ear.

Takuma's POV

I blushed even harder as I heard Kaname's confession. I was still trying to calm down. After all, I just….. Then I blushed so red that I could swear my face was the color of a tomato as I realized I just had sex with Kaname. Sex!

"Takuma.", Kaname whispered again, breaking me out of my thought, calling me to look at him

I turned around and looked at Kaname. "K-Kaname." He smiled and kissed me. This time, I kissed him back. He drew back from the kiss. I whimpered unconsciously and my eyes widen after I did. Kaname placed a hand on my cheek. I blushed some more and realized what I needed to say to him. "I love you too…. K-Kaname." I said quietly and quite embarrassed. "I love you." I said again, louder this time. "I love you; I love you so mush Kaname."

He leaned in and kissed me again. "I'm glad you love me, Takuma."

"May I, Kaname?" I asked him as I felt my hunger for him increasing.

"Of course." he replied. I put my face to Kaname's neck and licked it a few times. Then, I bit into Kaname and sucked his blood. It tasted so good. I stopped and looking up at Kaname. "Thank you."

He smiles back at him. "Anything for you. So, what will you do now? Shiki might worry if you don't return."

I thought about it, and then smiled. "I guess he will just have to worry. I'm going to stay with you tonight." I wrapped my arms around Kaname's waist.

Kaname wrapped his arms around my shoulders. "Works for me. I guess then I will see you after class, here, tomorrow?" He kissed my forehead.

I blushed. 'Man, I have been blushing a lot today.' I thought to myself. "Yes, of course." I replied. I closed my eyes and quickly fell asleep in his arms.

Kaname's POV

I watched him as he fell asleep in my arms. "You are finally mine, Takuma." I pulled the cover over us. My eyes slowly closed and fell asleep along with him.


End file.
